


Early Morning Surprise

by bloomingbucky



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, F/M, Morning Sex, Sex, Unprotected Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:55:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28630641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloomingbucky/pseuds/bloomingbucky
Summary: Chris is upset about getting older, but you prove to him that he is most certainly anything but old.
Relationships: Chris Evans (Actor) & Reader, Chris Evans (Actor)/Reader, Chris Evans (Actor)/You, Chris Evans/Reader, Chris Evans/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 59





	Early Morning Surprise

It was early, far earlier than you’d like, but Chris’ wandering fingers had stirred you awake and now you were lip locked with him—your limbs intertwined in his.

Chris hummed against your lips, his large and warm hands cupping your jaw as he pulled away with the biggest smile on his face. “G’mornin’, sweetheart.” He murmured, making your heart flutter.

“Good mornin’ handsome.” You giggled, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips. “And happy birthday.” You whispered as Chris groaned dramatically.

“Please, don’t remind me.” He said as he brought you closer. His cock poked at your core, both of you naked from the previous nights activities. You pouted at his words, running your fingers through his messy hair.

“Don’t be so sour,” you teased as he playfully rolled his eyes. “Jus’ reminds me of how old I really am.” He sighed as you caught his eyes.

They were warm and gentle, blue hues sparkling in the early morning light. His beard was coarse, small grey hairs peeking through the brunet as you traced your thumb across his cheekbone.

“And what’s wrong with that?” You mused, humming questioningly with raised brows. He let out a puff of air, “I’m old.” He states simply as you scoffed. “Chris Evans you are not old.” You told him and a blush appeared on his smooth skin.

“I’m older than you.” He said sheepishly but you pressed your index finger to his lips. “Well lucky for you, I like older men.” You purred, as a glint of mischievousness appeared in his cerulean orbs.

“Yeah?” He loved hearing things like that come from your lips, reassuring him. You hummed again, feeling his cock twitch against your thigh. “Who else can make me come five times in one night.” You whispered into his ear and that was it.

Chris crashed his lips against yours in a hot, fiery kiss as he probed his tongue into your mouth. You moaned, feeling his big hand squeeze your breast harshly.

“Fuck baby, you have no idea how crazy you drive me.” Chris groaned as you found his cock, wrapping your nimble hand around his thick shaft. You smirked, “I think I have an idea.” You winked as you disappeared under the covers.

Chris gasped watching you move until you were faced with his cock. “Oh baby, oh this is the best birthday ever.” He was a blabbering mess as your lips wrapped around his begging tip.

He threw the covers off your bodies, fingers finding your hair as you worked his length in your mouth. “Shit—fuck, ah—feels so good.” He hissed, teeth tugging at his lower lip as you cupped his balls with your free hand.

His cock twitched, the hollowing of your cheeks creating new realms of pleasures for Chris as you took him as far as you could.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck. No baby, not yet.” He muttered, pulling you up until you were straddling him. Your naked core met his hot, warm cock as you kissed him with such passion you barely felt when Chris’ hands started rocking you over his hardness.

“Jesus, you’re gonna kill me and my old man heart, you know that?” Chris chuckled breathily as he held your face in his hands so delicately as if you were made of glass.

Your wetness spread over Chris’ cock as he continued to rock you back and forth, your clit bumping his tip every time making electricity course through your body.

“Chris—please,” you whimpered, hands on his chest supporting your upper body as you lifted your hips. “I know baby, I know.” He cooed, wrapping his hand around his length before guiding it to your ready hole.

“Just like that, so good. You’re doing so good for me, baby.” Chris praised as you sunk down onto his cock. He stretched you, your walls only relaxing when you were fully seated on him. “Shit.” You hissed, throwing your head back when you felt his tip graze your g-spot.

Chris bucked his hips up making a strangled moan escape your lips. “You take me so damn well baby, hottest fuckin’ thing on the planet.” He growled, suddenly snapping his hips against your as he took control of your movements.

You cried out in pleasure, your body jolting up with his actions as he fucked you from underneath. Your body was putty in his hands, walls clamping around his cock as he sat up to fuck you.

“Yes, yes, yes—fuck!” You chanted as Chris found the angle that hit your spot with every harsh thrust. “Feel so good ‘round me baby, so tight and wet.” His words felt filthy as he growled in your ear, teeth sinking into your neck making you cry out.

“That’s my good little girl, taking daddy’s cock so well.” He cooed, but the darkness in his tone made your walls clench around him as you felt yourself slowly tipping over the edge in orgasmic bliss.

“Cum all over daddy’s cock, show me how good I make you feel, huh?” His words were enough to send you stumbling over the edge, tightening around his length so hard his hips stuttered and Chris groaned. 

You fell into his chest with a cry of his name as he rode you through your orgasm, chasing his own release before finally stilling his hips and spilling inside of you with a grunt. His forehead was pressed against your shoulder as he gripped your hips so tight you were sure it’d bruise.

But you didn’t care, the feeling of his cock twitch inside of you making your own walls flutter, greedy for more. He held you close, sweaty chests pressed against each other’s as your eyes met.

“Could an old man do that?” You chucked breathily as Chris laughed. He peppered kisses all over your face before finally landing an especially big and wet one to your lips. “I guess not.” He winked, pulling the covers back over both of you, ready for round two.


End file.
